Pasta Necklaces
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: When Katie catches Travis staring at her, Travis needs a diversion, and fast. He'd rather die than admit that he was checking out Katie Gardner! Desperate for a distraction, Travis spots something on Katie's neck- a pasta necklace. And that pasta necklace makes a very, uh, interesting distraction. Tratie fluff :)


**Ahhh! It's been too long since my last Tratie oneshot:/ Sorry about that, peeps! I was planning on posting like crazy during the summer, but it hasn't really worked out yet. I'll try harder in July! :D**

**Anyway, as for today's weird story: Pasta necklaces! Hope that you enjoy! Remember to review :)**

Travis was going to die.

It felt like forever since breakfast. His stomach let out an involuntary growl, and he groaned. This was torture, waiting for sword fighting class to be over. The fact that Katie Gardner was sitting next to him only made it worse.

"I'm hungry, Katie-Kat!" Travis whined. He figured, if he couldn't _do _ anything about his hunger, he might as well complain about it.

"Seriously, Travis? Can't you wait? Sword fighting is going to end soon, you know," Katie said, eyeing the arena where Percy was demonstrating a few moves. Poor Connor got to be the opponent.

"Noooo! I can't hold out like this any longer! I'm going to _die_!" Travis wailed dramatically.

"Good riddance."

"Aww, thanks, babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, actually paying attention to Connor getting his butt kicked. Then Travis turned to Katie.

"Kitty-kat, do you have any food?"

"No. Why would I have _food _at _swordfighting_?"

"It's always good to have a stash with you."

"Stash of _what_?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Duh, Skittles. Skittles are boss. I don't go anywhere without my skittles."

"Then why don't you have your Skittles now?"

"I accidentially dropped them in the toilet this morning. The _whole freakin'_ bag! Can you believe that?! It was really a shame. But the toilet water did turn rainbow, which was pretty awesome."

Katie didn't reply, but she rolled her eyes at Travis. Travis didn't know exactly why but lately every time Katie rolled her eyes at him, a little tingle would shoot down his spine. He knew that he most definitely did not like her, because Katie Gardner was…well…Katie Gardner. Nothing too special. Nothing to attractive. Just average.

When Katie wasn't looking, Travis snuck a peek at her. It wasn't like he was checking her out, he was just observing. Katie was small. Travis had never noticed that before. Petite, probably. Like a little ballerina. She looked like a strong gust of wind might come and carry her off at any moment, which gave Travis the strong urge to wrap an arm around her. Her eyes were a deep green, but with a little brown mixed in too, like the Earth. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and was thin and frizzy, but Travis thought it looked soft and maybe the slightest bit pretty. It was funny, he'd never noticed all these things before, and they'd known each other for years. He didn't even know that her eyes were green before. She was actually very-

"Stoll! Why are you staring at me like that?! If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were-"

Frantically, Travis looked around for a distraction. It was bad enough he was starting to have _feelings_ for Katie,(Travis had to admit it), but _telling _her? He'd rather die. Travis suddenly spotted a necklace draped around Katie's neck. It was a pasta necklace, made of green and pink painted pasta pieces, on an orange piece of yarn. Travis pointed an accusatory finger at her necklace.

"YOU! You've been holding out on me!" Travis said in his best crazed-hungry-person voice.

"What?! Travis? What are you talking about? I think you're hunger is really getting to you," Katie told him, backing a few inches away.

"That necklace! That pasta necklace! You could've given it to me when I was _nearly dying_ of hunger!"

Now the whole class turned to stare at them. "Travis? Katie? Is there a problem?" Percy asked evenly.

"Of course there's a problem. They're Travis and Katie," Connor muttered under his breath.

"YES PERCY! THERE _IS_ A PROBLEM! _SHE'S_ BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME!" Travis roared.

"Umm…Percy? A little help here?" Katie asked, as she scooted down the bench, away from Psychotic Hungry Travis. Travis did his best evil glare at her.

"Okay, okay. I think his hunger is getting to him. Lunch is in about five minutes. Travis, you can wait," Percy said, like he was talking to a five year old.

"Me no wait! Travis want food now!" Travis yelled. He had always heard crazed monsters talk in third person in movies and stuff, so he decided it would be only fitting if he did too.

"Ummm…" Katie started, but Travis didn't wait for her to finish. He lunged at her, and tried to bite off a green piece of pasta. The camp gasped. Katie pulled away.

"Travis!" she yelled, pushing him off.

"Okay, okay! Time for lunch everyone!" Percy called as he pushed his way through the crowd, and made his way over to Travis.

"Travis. Come with me for a second," Percy said, as he led Travis away. Travis knew he was definitely in trouble, but it was all worth it. The whole camp would be talking about him now (always a good thing for Travis Stoll), and he averted disaster (aka, Katie finding out that he was really checking her out).

Once everyone had left, Percy asked Travis, "So, what's the real reason for eating her pasta necklace?"

"What real reason? There is no 'real reason'! I was hungry. Duh. A dude's gotta eat."

"Travis, tell me," Percy said sternly.

"All right, all right," Travis sighed. He saw no harm in telling Percy. He could definitely trust Percy, and he knew Percy wouldn't laugh at him. "I was checking out Katie, and then she saw me doing it, so I had to create a diversion. There. That's the answer. Now can I go eat lunch, because I'm _actually_ really, really hungry?"

"You were checking out Katie?! Does that mean you like her?!" Percy asked incredulously.

"No, duh, Sherlock."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," Percy replied.

"Thanks," Travis said with relief. "I'll probably apologize to her in some way or another."

"Good," Percy said, "You do that, bro."

* * *

Katie woke up with the sun in her eyes. As she picked her head up from her pillow, Katie felt a small crinkle underneath it. Curiously, she lifted her pillow up, and found a small package wrapped with newspapers. Shaking it, Katie determined that whatever inside must be some sort of jewelry. Mind racing, Katie excitedly opened it up. Was it a belated birthday present? An early Christmas present? A secret admirer bracelet with a note? Katie peered inside the newspaper wrapping.

Inside was a pasta necklace.

**Hmmm…I wonder who sent that necklace… *cough* Travis*cough*? How did you like it? Remember to review:)**

**Happy Last Day of June, peeps! Wait….do people even celebrate that? Hmmm…gotta go google that…;)**


End file.
